<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is (Not) Easy by k_aruu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107778">Love is (Not) Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_aruu/pseuds/k_aruu'>k_aruu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma, Roommates, a bit of angst, haiba lev - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform, yaku morisuke - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_aruu/pseuds/k_aruu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Love is (not) Easy - Chase Atlantic</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is (Not) Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Love is (not) Easy - Chase Atlantic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life is always filled with dumb decisions, especially the teenage years. Without dumb decisions, you can’t exactly grow as a person. That’s how Yaku always sees it. Mistakes were essential to growing up and no matter what age there’s no need to avoid making mistakes as it helps you learn and be a better person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use in regretting past mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why at this point Yaku didn’t mind living in the spacious apartment flat all by himself. It may be hard to clean all by himself and it could get a bit lonely from time to time, but there were upsides to it too. Ever since he got into university he’s been busy enough that he doesn’t spend so much time in the apartment and messing the place up. Also, since it was spacious, he doesn’t need to worry about inviting people over whether for big group projects or simply just to hang out. The rent was a problem when he began living alone, but soon enough his parents assured him that they didn’t mind giving him the money to pay for his apartment flat as long as he doesn’t do anything to get his scholarship cut by the university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been almost 2 years since he moved out from his house to move to an apartment closer to his campus. He hasn’t always lived all by himself for those 2 years. In the beginning he actually had a roommate. Yeah, a roommate, that’s one way to describe him. But, things happened and eventually his roommate had to move out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku has thought about moving to a smaller place. He didn’t need to live in such a big apartment flat. But, the time to search for a new place just never came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his old roommate moved out, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sad. Maybe almost a bit depressed for the first few weeks to the point he skipped a couple of classes and had to go home for a week to gather himself up. That was because his roommate wasn’t exactly just a friend, but more like someone who was rather special to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first glance, people might assume that the two don't get along with each other that well. But, for the people who have spent a lot of time around the two could easily see that Yaku and his old roommate was rather close despite being in different years. His roommate was younger than Yaku and looked up to him as if Yaku was the coolest person he has ever met. Yaku also liked the company of the younger students despite their frequent banters and disagreements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking his time to cheer himself up, Yaku came back to the apartment to see that his old roommate had come by and taken all of his things. That left the apartment rather emptier than how it was supposed to be. The emptiness made him decide to do some redecorating and throughout the days he spent moving furniture and putting up new ones he’d find some things that his old roommate had left here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku was never one to hold on to things he didn’t need, but for some reason he found himself putting all of the things he found in a box that he now kept at the back of his closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a long time since he last met the person who left him living all alone in such a big apartment. They didn’t keep in contact for some reason and Yaku mostly blames himself for never trying to contact the person to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing how a mere argument was easy enough to turn them into strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One simple argument made him so sad that he didn’t come to his classes for weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, not long after a year has passed, Yaku is finally becoming more comfortable with living by himself and was starting to forget about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was the person who left him standing in front of his door in the middle of the night, looking disheveled with tears running down his cheeks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev, are you oka-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy didn’t let him finish his sentence as he just wrapped his arms around Yaku’s smaller form. The hug tightened as he began to cry harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev had always been someone that was rather childish and cheerful so to have him break down like this in the middle of the night after not seeing him for a year was a bit overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that they haven’t met one another let alone talk ever since the argument, Yaku let Lev inside, helping him calm down and change into some new clothes. Yaku was glad that he kept the hoodie that Lev had accidentally left behind because he doubts any of his clothes would fit the 196cm giant that is Lev Haiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that you still kept this, Yaku-san.” Lev let out a small awkward chuckle as he stepped back out to the living room, “I figured that you’d have thrown it out the second you found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku didn’t say anything, looking up at the silver haired boy standing at the doorway to his room as the former sat on the couch. It’s been a while since he last saw Lev and he swore that the younger was at least a little bit taller than the last time they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you hot chocolate.” Yaku simply said, scooting to one side of the couch to give space for the younger to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Lev nodded, walking over to sit beside Yaku. Taking the mug from the coffee table to warm up his hands as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather quiet between the two of them. The fact that Lev suddenly showed up at his doorstep crying in the middle of the night after they completely cut each other off made the current situation a bit awkward. Of course Yaku wants to say something but he doesn’t exactly know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Lev mumbled, his gaze avoiding eye contact, “I should have called you in advance that I was coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could have come by when it’s not the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Lev chuckle at his remarks easily bring back the familiar comfort of how they were back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev, why are you here?” Yaku finally gathered his courage to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev blinked a couple of times, keeping his gaze on one spot at the floor as his hold around the mug tightened. He took a sip and hummed, keeping Yaku’s question unanswered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you walk all the way here?” He continued to ask, recalling how disheveled the younger was when Yaku found him at his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran…” Lev mumbled a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku could only let out a sigh. He answered the question as if running over from his house was any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Lev apologized for the second time tonight, “I’m being selfish again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even consider if you were awake or not before coming here,” The younger said, visibly frowning despite keeping his head down, “I didn’t even consider if you even wanted to see me again or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku nodded, turning his gaze away from the younger. Sure it would have been nice to get a heads up but he didn’t mind seeing Lev again. One thing for sure, he didn’t even think that showing up unexpectedly was something selfish. Sure it’s surprising and weird since it’s literally in the middle of the night but it’s not exactly selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Yaku shot another question. At this point all he had in his mind were questions, questions, and more questions. “Why were you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev only shrugs, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Lev has always had a healthy relationship with his family so he doubts that something happened at home. He’s not exactly a troublemaker at school so he shouldn’t really have any trouble there either. He was a good kid so Yaku couldn’t really tell what was happening that could send him crying here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My graduations in a couple of weeks.” Lev began, changing the topic, “I’ve been studying hard for university and I’ll be moving to Osaka after graduation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got accepted to Handai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku was pretty impressed, but he knew that Lev was smart. Even so, Yaku would have never guessed that Lev would ever apply to a university outside of Tokyo. It really showed how much the younger boy had changed. He’s become more independent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence returns as quickly as the conversation ends. They moved into the apartment when Yaku had only started the first semester of university. At that time, Lev was a second year student in Nekoma. Now he was already graduating and Yaku couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable that there was such a long period of time in Lev’s life that he knows nothing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you come to…uh…say goodbye?” Yaku was trying his best to just keep the conversation from being weird but he felt like he wasn’t even doing a good job at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev shrugged again, “I guess,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku and Lev had always been so close despite their age difference. They were close both inside and outside of the volleyball club and now Yaku couldn’t even continue a conversation with the younger properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop apologizing?” Yaku snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t raise his voice but he did turn to look over at Lev. At the same time, Lev was already facing him, and if he couldn’t help but notice how red the younger’s eyes were. The redness wasn’t from the crying earlier. It was more like he’s been holding himself back from crying up until this point. Lev was quick to look down as soon as they made eye contact and of course Yaku caught a quick glimpse of the tear that rolled down the younger’s right cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving over to Lev, Yaku cupped his cheeks rather worriedly, “Why are you crying again?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Lev choked out, keeping his eyes shut, failing to keep his tears from coming out as he hugged the older for the second time tonight, pushing the latter down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His appearance and height has always caused people around him to be rather intimidated by him. But in reality Lev was just a kid. Even now, as he was crying in Yaku’s arms, he was just a kid. Yaku never really enjoyed having the taller boy cling onto him but he didn’t hate it either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yaku-san, do you hate me?” Lev asked, his voice muffled under his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku shook his head, patting the younger’s back, “Why would I hate you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He began, tightening the hug, “I kept pushing you to like me back throughout your last year of high school, I made y-you deal with my antics when we lived together, I-I forced you to come out even when you said you were uncomfortable,” He mumbled, choking out some of his words, “I convinced myself that you like me enough for you to one day leave your life to be with me without considering how you actually felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The things Lev listed made Yaku recall their fight. That must have been their first ever real argument and Yaku hated it. He felt pressured, he was uncomfortable, and the moment Lev left the apartment, he could see how much he had broken the younger’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both at fault there because when Lev was being his usual immature self; Yaku also reverted to becoming scared and timid of doing the things he had promised to do. He made Lev wait a year for him but he couldn’t bring himself up to accept him just because he was scared of what his family might think. He ignored Lev’s feelings as much as Lev ignored his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many things wrong with both of them back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is, though, the time they spent apart gave them space to grow. That argument made them realize things about themselves that they want to fix and it really showed that they did take their time to do it. The old Yaku would have gotten mad the second Lev showed up by his doorstep in the middle of the night and the old Lev would have never shamelessly cried like this in front of Yaku. Actually, the old Lev wouldn’t even consider going to a different university from Yaku so that alone was proof enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yaku spoke up softly resting his cheek on Lev’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair has always been so soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to my parents.” He stated, “I told them everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lev hiccupped, pulling away from Yaku as he rubbed his tears away, “were they mad at you?” He frowned, the tears slowly beginning to roll down his cheeks again, “I’m s-sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku smiled, shaking his head as he pulled Lev back into a hug, “They were angrier about the fact that their son was heartbroken by an inconsiderate junior than the fact that the junior was a guy.” He chuckled, hoping to lighten up the mood, “I should have trusted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Lev seems to just cry a bit harder now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, stop crying,” Yaku chuckled, “You can sleep here for the night, let’s move to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small nod, Lev pulled away from Yaku, letting the latter stand up. He followed Yaku like a lost kid, holding onto the older’s hand as he let out quiet sobs and rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/-/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Lev woke up to the sun shining down at him from the window and an empty bed. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes off of sleep, letting out a small whine from the way it stung as he had cried all night last night. He was still in Yaku’s room so it was safe to assume that everything that happened last night wasn’t a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That means all those apologies really came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That means Yaku had come out to his parents and was still accepted by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev, are you awake?” Yaku asked, walking into the bedroom, “I called your sister and told her that you’re here, she says that she left a key inside the plant pot by the front door in case you plan on coming back home while she’s at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev just sat there, staring at the older. He couldn’t help but get flustered seeing the older in his pajamas. The pants might fit just fine but the matching top was completely oversized on him. Just to think that Lev actually thought that Yaku couldn’t look any smaller than he actually was, he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What the hell are you laughing at?” Yaku complained, annoyed that the younger was now laughing as he covered his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so small, Yaku-san.” Lev admitted in between laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dips and Lev feels Yaku’s hands on his wrists. The older pulled Lev’s hands away from his face and not to have a gay panic, but Lev thought that their faces were way too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because we made up doesn’t mean you can just start calling me small or short.” Yaku pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev’s eyes widened. Somehow the sight of the older pouting left him speechless and not knowing what to do; he just cupped Yaku’s face, pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you, Yaku-san.” Lev confessed after pulling away from the kiss, sounding way more serious than the hundreds of times he had said those words back when he was still a first year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Yaku’s turn to get flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confession was stiff, almost as if he was actually holding himself back. Yaku wasn’t an idiot and he knows exactly what it was. The silence that returned his confession made Lev frown a bit, but when Yaku placed a kiss on his forehead he couldn’t help but perk up with hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Lev.” Yaku said, wrapping his arms around Lev’s waist as he pressed his head onto the younger’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edges of Lev’s lips pulled back into a wide grin as he fell back onto the bed, pulling Yaku down with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have never expected that Yaku-san would be the first to say I love you!” He rejoiced, “I love Yaku-san too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lev, I can’t breathe!” Yaku complained as the younger’s hug tightened around his small body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can still talk, you can still breathe.” The younger stated, but it wasn’t long until he loosened the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev let Yaku move a bit to sit back against the headboards and quickly took back his place, resting his head on the older boy’s chest as he let out a relieved sigh. Yaku really liked to study Lev’s features when he’s being the little spoon. The younger might be too tall but it adds to his charm. The way his arms wrapped around Yaku’s waist and how his feet were slightly off of the bed, it was just some of the little things that Yaku found to love about Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lev,” Yaku spoke up as his hand rested on Lev’s arm, his thumb making circles on the soft fabric. The question received a hum in return, “What were you thinking when you ran all the way here from your house in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev hummed again, “I was thinking that it was cold, and that I can’t see anything because my vision was blurry,” He began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answers made Yaku chuckle, but he was telling the truth. His eyes slowly opened as he moved his arm to let his hand hold Yaku’s. Lev has always been brave when it comes to showing his affection, but from how he held his hand, Yaku felt something a bit different from it. He was careful and this was the first time he’s ever noticed how well his small hand fits in Lev’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that I made such a big mistake and that I realized how wrong I was for doing what I did. I was thinking that I don’t want to move away without having Yaku-san by my side and I want Yaku-san to know that I was an idiot for leaving him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku couldn’t help but smile. Has Lev always been this sweet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you’re an idiot without you having to tell me, Lev.” Yaku stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev frowned, “Is that really what you got from all of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku laughed, ruffling the younger’s head. “Osaka’s only a 6 hour drive from here,” He pointed out, “I’ll come visit you every now and then when I have a day off or two. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real?!” Lev sat up, eyes glimmering with hope like a child when hearing that they were going to get a puppy for their birthday. Yaku simply nodded in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku liked this, lounging around and watching the younger get excited about a simple promise. Being so close with Lev has always been so comforting. The old Yaku would only show his appreciation in secret, but now, Yaku wasn’t afraid of showing his affection to the silver haired boy. He’s lost him once and he had to make sure that he wasn’t going to lose him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend is very cute.” Yaku mindlessly complemented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev froze up upon hearing the words that escaped Yaku’s lips, “Did I hear that right?” He asked, looking up at the older with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you hear me say?” Yaku asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend is very cute.” Lev repeated without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku smiled, amused that it actually worked on him, “Aw, thank you.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of seconds before the gears in Lev’s brain began to work and it finally clicked. He was a fool. He has been played. Though, it’s not exactly a lie. He doesn’t need to be tricked to call his Yaku-san cute.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Handai is another name for Osaka University!!</p><p>I challenged myself to write fluff and the song played so I made it into the title and wrote angst because I wanted to write Lev crying. Also I wanted to say that I did not fully disconnect from reality to write this fic, only a bit.</p><p>Also, people need to talk about LevYaku more. There's a lot of fanart and fics but there should be more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>